freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Saved game cannot be opened from another computer?
We tried the following: We tried to make a multplayer game by exchanging save files between friends. One of us makes his turn, and sends the save file to the player after him. But a problem has occured. A saved game in my computer couldn't be loaded from the comp of my friend, after sending him the file. He browses the game just like me. I can open it - he cannot. He tried with versions : 2.3, 2.4, 2.5. No result. I know that there are servers , where we can play online, but we want to custom the rules for ourselves. Any issue to fix the saved games to be opened by other computers ? : What kind of error message it gives? Does he have the custom rulesets you are using? Loading the savegame requires compatible rules to be available. : Newer versions of freeciv are generally able to load savegames from older versions. So if you saved with 2.4, it should be possible to open with 2.4 or 2.5, but not 2.3. : Savegame compression can play a role, though. Maybe his server is not built with support for the compression method used in your server while saving. The optional compression methods are bzip2 (".bz2" ending in file name) and xz (".xz"). You can control compression of the created savegames with server setting "compresstype". : --Cazfi (talk) 20:22, November 21, 2014 (UTC) : ________________________________________________________________________________ : SineWaveZero: “What kind of error message it gives?” -”Saved game could not be loaded. “ . No mentioned reasons ::: I checked freeciv sources and there's no message starting "Saved game could" it could emit, so this wording is from you friend only. Having the exact error message would help a lot. Is he trying to load the game from the client, or from separately started server? The error message might not get transferred to the client from server it launches internally, but separately run server would show it. Does he have the custom rulesets you are using? -Yes ”So if you saved with 2.4, it should be possible to open with 2.4 or 2.5, but not 2.3.” -I repeat the following that I wrote earlier - He tried with versions : 2.3, 2.4, 2.5. ::: Which version you were using? Also, as you say you're using custom rules, and rulesets are specific to freeciv version, unless you have ported your rules to other freeciv versions, he can have them for the specific one only. Your friend should try starting a new game with your custom rules to see that the rulesets are properly found on his system. ” Maybe his server is not built with support for the compression method used in your server while saving.” -Not sure that I understand this. I install freeciv, he installs freeciv. So whatever is compression method, it’s the same one for both of us – me and him. ::: If you're using exactly same build, then yes, they have the same compression methods supported. If you're using different builds, you can check "/explain compresstype" to see if you have same options available. The optional compression methods are bzip2 (".bz2" ending in file name) -Hm, no. It is *.sav.gz2 . Is it needed to change something ? ::: There's no such compression method as ".gz2". It's one of ".gz" (gzip), ".bz2" (bzip2), ".xz" (xz), or none at all. --Cazfi (talk) 10:44, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::: SineWaveZero: ::: Yes, my mystake. It is .gz(gzip2). We will try with the other types of compression and then show you the result. Thank you.